I open my eyes -WooBinJongSuk-
by elen lee
Summary: kecupan hangat di pagi hari. Woo Bin-Jong Suk couple. BL. DLDR. Elenlee. maaf bagi para readers, El belum bisa buat FF dengan long story hiks hiks


terinspirasi dari ini video watch?v=Ce-Ihmkf6N8 . El sempet mikir yang iya iya ni cowo ngapain uda telanjang dada di pagi hariiiiii, kyaaaaaa #mimisan

ga banyak ngomong lagi deh, El engucapkan banyak terim kasih pada readers El di ff love you sama protect you. ini ff Woo Bin-Jong Suk again, special for you all my lovely readers yang menanti ff yang masih jarang banget antara Woo Bin Jong Suk. El sih pengennya yang biasa-biasa aja, tapi ntah kenapa setelah liat video diatas ntuh, El pengen buat FF romance (?). check this out, apakah bisa romance (?) atau tidak

**I open my eyes -WooBinJongSuk-**

**Disclaimer** : God, ThemSelf

**Cast** : Kim Woo Bin, Lee Jong Suk

**Genre **: Romance

**Rate** : T aja deh

Warning : BL , Yaoi, Gaje, Aneh, etc.

**No copas no plagiat yaa...**

**don't like don't read**

**Yang mau baca, selamat membaca ^^**

**ELENLEE**

Cup.. cup.. cup...

Kecupan bibir tipis itu terlihat berulang-ulang pada bibir tebal merah muda menggoda. sang pemilik bibir merah muda masih tetap setia memejamkan matanya, tanpa menyadari seorang sedang merangkak menindih tubuh putih mulusnya. Woo Bin, tengah mengecup ringan bibir Jong Suk, kekasih manjanya. kecupan itu tanpa henti dia lakukan, hingga akhirnya pemilik surai coklat mengombak itu membuka matanya perlahan, ingin menggeliatkan badan namun tak bisa, ya, tubuhnya terkekang tubuh kekar telanjang dada Woo Bin.

"Wae?" suara serak nan seksi, menurut Woo Bin, itu mulai terdengar dari bibir merah muda menawan. "Ini masih jam 6 pagi Woo Bin-ah, aku masih mengantuk. hoahhmm... dan menyingkirlah dari atas tubuhku. kau berat" suara nan merdu itu akhirnya muncul juga. suara yang dinanti Woo Bin. pemuda peralis tebal itu hanya tersenyum sambil menyibakkan poni milik kekasihnya. tubuhnya masih setia berada diatas sang kekasih, enggan berpindah dari posisinya. "Aku hanya ingin mengecup dan menatap wajahmu Suk-ah. i miss you so. 2 minggu kita tak bertemu. kau tak merindukanku?" Woo Bin mengungkapkan isi hatinya sambil membelai ringan surai coklat lembut milik Jong Suk.

"jelas aku sangaattttt merindukanmu" Jong Suk memeluk erat leher Woo Bin secara tiba-tiba hingga tubuh kekar Woo Bin menimpanya. untungnya mereka sesama lelaki ne?

"Kapan kau datang? aku bahkan tak ingat kalau aku tidur disini" Jong Suk mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Woo Bin, gantian, dirinya mengecup ringan hidung mancung Woo Bin. Obrolan sayang di pagi hari sepertinya tak masalah bagi mereka, saling melepas rindu tepatnya.

"Aku tiba di apartemenmu jam 11 malam, aku melihatmu tidur di sofa, meringkuk kedinginan seperti anjing kecil, lalu aku menggendongmu menuju kamar. aww, jangan mencubitku"

"kau sudah mengataiku seperti anjing kecil, aku bukan puppy" Jong Suk mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Cup...

"Okay, kau bukan anjing kecil, kau bidadariku"

Good job Woo Bin, kau membuat Jong Suk speechless sebentar dengan kecupan mendadakmu, sayangnya saat dia menyadari tingkahmu, ouchhh, pukulan ringan mendarat di pundakmu kan?

"jangan memukul sembarangan Jong Suk-ah, aku juga lelah" lagi-lagi Woo Bin menyapu ringan poni Jong Suk. wangi shampoo yang dipakainya tercium sangat harum. memabukkannya.

"kau menciumku sembarangan pabbo"

"tapi kau suka"

"aishhh, sudah cukup. aku ingin bermanja padamu kali ini" Jong Suk mengungkapkan isi hatinya, jujur. dia sangat merindukan kekasih tampannya itu. menjadi sesama aktor tak berarti memudahkan mereka untuk saling bertemu dan melepas rindu. sulit malah. perlu waktu luang seperti saat ini untuk bisa saling bersua.

"kemari-kemari, peluklah diriku sepuasmu" Woo Bin mengubah posisi mereka, dengan memeluk Jong Suk, dia memutar tubuhnya, hingga dia yang sekarang diitindih Jong Suk, bukan ditindih, dipeluk erat tepatnya.

"aku merindukan bau tubuhmu Bin-ah. sangat" Jong Suk menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Woo Bin. meresapi aroma keringat seksi milik Woo Bin. mengingat bau keringat yang sudah berani mengklaimnya sebagai kekasih.

"Aku juga merindukanmu" Woo Bin menatap wajah Jong Suk yang sedang terpejam menikmati aroma tubuhnya. indah. dan sebuah lengkungan terbentuk di wajahnya. senyuman hangat di pagi hari yang hanya bisa dilihat dan dimiliki Jong Suk seorang.  
"Tidurlah, aku juga ingin tidur"

"Ehem" Jong Suk berdehem kecil sambil menganggukkan kepala. masih dengan posisi memeluk erat sang pujangga, Jong Suk kembali terlelap dengan senyum nengembangnya. mereka, Woo Bin dan Jong Suk, berharap, saat mereka membuka mata mereka, dunia mau membuka hati mereka, tersenyum bahagia bersama-sama mereka, karena kebahagiaan mereka itu indah.

**END**

akhir yang ambigu. fine. saat El buat kata-kata yang Jong Suk tidur, El jadi inget kata dosen El, kalo kita sms bilang "jam 8 udah tidur" atau sejenisnya berarti itu boong, kan kita ga tau bisa pure tidur jam brapa, hahaha, sepele tapi bener.


End file.
